Bromance 2 One Direction
by DreamCreamLou
Summary: Hey everybody! Since I really liked the last Bromance fanfic I made I decided to make a sequel! Yay! This fanfic is something I made up which means it never happened and never will. It's a BoyxBoy so if you don't like stuff like that then why are you still reading this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Since I really liked the last Bromance fanfic I made I decided to make a sequel! Yay! This time it'll be in chapters, cause I think that look better^^"**

**I don't own the boys in One Direction, Danielle Peazer, Eleanor Calder, Demi Lovato and a lot of other things! Actually I own nothing in this fic except the plot.**

**This fanfic is something I made up which means it never happened and never will. (Sadly)**

**This is a BoyxBoy so if you don't like stuff like that then why are you still here? **

**All of the Bromances will be here which means Ziam, Nouis, Narry, Zouis, Lirry, Zarry, Larry, Lilo, Niam and Ziall.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

*****Lirry*****

_**ALWAYS**_

Harry looked out at the crowd that was screaming his name and smiled. Ever since the band broke up he had worked hard to build up his own carrier. He knew he'd never get as popular as he was with the boys, but that didn't matter. He was living his 24 year old life, fully enjoying every second. Although he had to admit it could sometimes get a little lonely on stage without the four other lads, but then he'd listen to all the girls screaming and he'd forget about it. For awhile at least.

He almost stopped singing when he looked into familiar brown eyes. What was he doing here? They hadn't seen each other in three years! He'd almost forgotten how warm and caring those eyes were and how they always looked at him like they knew exactly what he was thinking.

When the show ended he quickly ran off stage and into his dressing room. He fell down on the couch and sighed. What was going on? He closed his eyes and for the first time in years let himself miss them and the time they spend together. Somebody thinks that they broke apart because of some stupid argument, but the simple truth was that they grew up. They couldn't see a future together as a band, but they still thought that they'd keep in touch. And they did. At least in the beginning. Soon they were all too busy with whatever they were doing and they just lost contact.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open.

"Harry…" his eyes snapped open when he heard the soft voice say his name. He quickly sat up and his eyes widened when he saw him standing the smiling at him. He stood up and slowly walked over to him.

"Liam?" he couldn't help but smile when the other nodded. They were now standing right in front of each other and Harry suddenly pulled Liam into a hug. Liam squeaked in surprise but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer.

"I've missed you" Liam whispered. Harry could feel the tears threatening to fall and he quickly whipped them away.

"I've missed you too" Harry slowly pulled away and looked at Liam.

"How are you? Last time I heard from you were going on tour to Australia." Liam nodded smiling.

"Yeah I just finished it. By the way Niall told me to say hey" Harry chuckled.

"How is our little leprechaun?"

"He's doing great. He and Laura just moved back to London with their son Michael." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"I never imagined that Niall would be the first to get a family stuff like that." He said as he and Liam sat down on the couch.

"What about Zayn and Louis?" Harry asked, eager to find out what happened with his four best friends.

"Well Louis just finished with his newest movie and Zayn is getting ready for his wedding." Liam answered smiling. Harry smirked.

"Is he nervous? And what about Louis? He hasn't proposed to Eleanor yet?"

"You know how Zayn is, but I think he is more excited than nervous. And about Louis and Eleanor, I think he's planning on proposing soon" Liam looked him deep in the eyes. "What about you Harry?" Harry looked at him confused. "Is there anyone special in your life?" Harry shrugged.

"Not in the moment. I just got my carrier up and running and after Josh I just didn't found anyone that caught my eye." Liam chuckled softly.

"Oh yeah I remember the shock when the world found out that you were bi. You'd thought that they'd been prepared with all the Larry Stylinson thing." Harry nodded smiling. Bonding time!

*****Later*****

"Oh I remember that one! You and Louis started a food fight but when Paul came you told him it was Zayn who started it" Liam said as he pointed at a picture of all five of them, completely covered in food. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, too bad he didn't belive us"

They had talked for awhile and then Harry had found his laptop with all his pictures of them as a band on it. So now they were sitting there laughing at all the pictures.

Liam looked at his watch and sighed.

"I gotta go. I have a signing tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep." Harry looked at him disappointed.

"Oh." Liam smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry Haz, I'll come back soon." They both rose up and stood by the door, a bit awkwardly. Then Liam wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug. They slowly pulled away and looked at each other. Harry starred into Liam warm eyes and without thinking leaned forward and pressed his lips against Liam's. Liam's eyes widened but he didn't pull away and after awhile he began kissing back. Harry pushed him against the door and Liam moaned softly. Harry pulled away slowly and leaned his head against Liam's, their noses touching.

"Promise?" he asked. Liam opened his eyes.

"Always"

*****Lilo*****

_**HURT**_

Louis frowned when he saw Liam look away quickly when he noticed him looking. He unwrapped his hands from their position around Harry's neck and looked at the other boys to see if they noticed their friend's weird behavior.

"Something wrong Boo?" Harry asked curious. Louis hesitantly shook his head but he frowned once again when Liam looked at them with something shinning through his eyes, something Louis couldn't quit put a finger on.

"I'm not sure Haz…"

*****Later*****

"Boys have you been noticing something different about Liam?" Louis looked at the others suspiciously. Harry and Zayn looked way too innocently while Niall looked nervous and slightly uncomfortable.

"Aha! You have!" Louis exclaimed victoriously. "What's wrong with him?" he looked at them pleadingly and he saw that Niall was almost breaking. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one.

"Don't you dare tell him Niall" Zayn hissed. Niall quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry" he said with a sad voice before he left the room. Louis groaned.

"What did you do that for Zayn? He was my best option to find out about what's going on with Liam!"

"I know, but it's not our job to tell you. This is about Liam not us." Zayn said as he too rose up and followed Niall. Louis whined and looked at Harry hopefully, but he just smirked and shook his head.

"I thought we were friends Harry!" Louis pouted as he placed himself on the younger's lap. Harry just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Louis's waist.

"Sorry Boo, but like Zayn said, it's Liam's private problem and he'll tell you when he's ready."

"But why did he tell you guys and not me?" Louis put his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry started playing with his hair.

"Actually he didn't tell us, we kinda guessed it…" Louis frowned.

"So I'm just too blind to see it?" Harry smirked at him and pretended to zip his lips. Louis groaned and hit him on the shoulder. Suddenly the door opened and Liam walked but stopped when he saw Louis sitting on Harry. He made a pained expression and Louis had a sudden urge to apologies, for what he didn't know. Harry stood up, which forced Louis to stand up as well. He walked over to Liam and whispered something in his ear. Liam looked at him like he had gone mad, but Harry just smiled encouragingly, before he walked out of the room.

Liam and Louis just stood there awkwardly, looking at each other. Then Louis pulled Liam with him and placed him on the couch beside him. He looked at the other worried, and put his head on Liam's shoulder. He felt him stiffened at first, then slowly relax.

"Li… what's wrong with you?" Louis looked at him and frowned when he wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Bullshit, I know you better than that." Louis snapped. Liam looked at him shortly, surprised by his sudden outburst, but looked down at his feet again. Louis growled in frustration and quickly pushed Liam down and climbed on top of him, trapping his hands above his head. Normally it would have been easy for Liam to get free but Louis surprised him and the position didn't help much, so to Liam displeasure he found himself trapped by a glaring Louis. Liam gulped and weakly tried to get free, but Louis just growled at him.

"Now tell me. What. Is. Wrong?"

"No…"

"Yes!"

"No…!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Gwaa!" Liam suddenly turned them around so that Louis was now on his back, and hesitated a second before leaning down pressing his lips against Louis's angrily. He forced his tongue past Louis's lips and moaned when it brushed against Louis's own. While his tongue was busy, his hands went down to the other's waist slipping under his shirt. Liam's eyes widened when he felt Louis respond. He'd prepared himself for any kind of reaction from the other but he had never imagined that Louis would wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him back. Not that he minded.

Blue eyes starred into brown and send a shiver down both spines. They slowly pulled away and Liam rested his head against Louis's sighing.

"Was that the reason for your strange behavior? That you like me?" Louis said softly, breathless.

"No I don't like you, I love you…" Liam whispered. "It pained me to see you and Harry going all Larry Stylinson, I wanted it to be _me_ not Harry…" Louis looked at him surprised then smiled.

"Well I've always liked the name Lilo better than Larry." Louis leaned up and kissed Liam softly, smiling like an idiot into the kiss.

*****Larry*****

_**BUM**_

Louis squeaked when he felt a hand slap his ass. He quickly turned around to face a smirking Harry. He scowled at him and turned his attention back to the food. But the hand soon collided with his bum again and he turned around once more and hit Harry on the shoulder.

"Stop it you pervert! Can't you see I'm trying to make dinner?" Harry pouted and whined when Louis turned his attention back to the dough. He was trying to make a pie to prove that he could make food without burning down the entire kitchen, but that was very hard with a horny boyfriend molesting your ass!

"Harry stop it!" Louis growled, but Harry ignored him and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, kissing his neck. Louis moaned and leaned into his touch. Harry smirked and sneaked a hand up under Louis's shirt caressing the soft skin.

"Har-Harry… what about dinner?" Louis's voice was trembling when Harry bit down on his earlobe. Harry hummed happily and let go of it.

"Dinner can wait Boo…" he purred.

"But then you'll get hungry…" Louis weakly protested.

"Well if you insist, I could always eat something else made by you…" Louis gasped and turned around to smack a smirking Harry in the head.

"Harry! I can't belive you just said that, you pervert!"

"Oh but Boo Bear I know you want it…" Harry whispered seducingly and before Louis could answer he captured his lips in a passionate and a bit sloppy kiss. Louis mentally sighed but wrapped his arms around Harry's neck deepening the kiss. Harry smirked when he felt Louis give in and quickly pulled him out of the kitchen and they began walking still not breaking the kiss.

They quickly moved into the bedroom and Harry shut the door, pressing Louis up against the wall making him moan. All the sounds Louis were making was driving Harry mad and made him want the other so much more.

"God I want you Lou." Harry purred in Louis's ear making him whimper in need. Harry loved this. He loved having such an effect on Louis, loved controlling him and teasing him. He loved how his eyes always shined so brightly with so much love and affection for him and how he could always make him smile even when he just wanted to cry his eyes out. Harry leaned forward and slammed their lips together. Since they were both expecting it they immediately responded to each other, tongues teasing and hands everywhere trying to get their clothes of as fast as possible.

When they got their shirts and trousers of, Louis pushed Harry towards the bed and once he hit it with his legs Louis gave him a small push making him lose his balance and fall onto the bed. Louis smirked when Harry glared at him and quickly joined him in the bed, kissing him harshly. Harry moaned, grabbed Louis's hips and turned them around so that Louis was on his back with Harry hovering above him.

"Mhh… I like this position much better…" Harry purred. Louis just grabbed his hair and pulled him down, kissing him like his life depend on it.

"You know, for someone who didn't want this you're certainly eager." Harry said into the kiss.

"Harry…" Louis mumbled.

"Yes love?"

"Shut up." Harry chuckled and pulled away from Louis.

"Now is that any way to speak to the person who is soon going to give you so much pleasure that you might even forget your own name?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself" Louis snorted and pushed Harry away from him. Harry looked at him confused, but it soon turned lustful when Louis got rid of his boxers leaving him completely exposed, and Harry wasn't one to pass down such an opportunity. Louis blushed completely red and smacked Harry on the shoulder.

"Stop staring! It's embarrassing!"

"Well what do you expect? That I'd just sit there and completely ignored the fact that my gorgeous and extremely hot boyfriend is sitting in front of me naked?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No! You just look like it's the first time we're doing this, which it definitely isn't, and I have the last few month's sore back's to prove that." Louis said. He pushed Harry on his back and quickly kissed him when he was about to say something. Harry rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Louis's neck pulling him down with him. Louis moaned into the kiss when he felt one of Harry's hands brushed against his erection. Louis shivered and pulled away when Harry slowly began to stroke him and moaned in pleasure. He fumbled with Harry's boxers and when he finally got them of him, he pulled away to admire the other.

"Now who is staring at whom?" Harry said and smirked when Louis blushed and glared at him.

"Shut up. Are you going to prepare me or not?" Louis said and blushed when Harry's eyes traveled down to his ass.

"Sure, turn around will you?" Louis nodded shyly and turned around, so that his ass was in front of Harry's face and he could feel his warm breath on his skin. Harry caressed one of his buttocks and he moaned a little.

"Are you clean?" Harry asked suddenly looking at Louis who nodded and whined impatiently.

"Yes, but please hurry…" Louis moaned but Harry just chuckled.

"So needy you suddenly are Boo…" Harry whispered.

"Harry I swear to god, if you don't hur-nghh!" Louis groaned as Harry plunged his tongue inside him, twirling it around a bit and his arms started to shake when Harry practically fucked him with his tongue. Harry reached around Louis's body and grabbed his cock, stroking him slowly. Louis gasped in pleasure, the feeling of Harry tongue and hand driving him insane. He could feel his end coming close and apparently Harry could to, cause he pulled away, smirking when Louis whimpered at the empty feeling.

Harry leaned back a little and pulled Louis with him so that he was sitting in front of him. Harry placed Louis so that his entrance was right above his member, and Harry slowly lowered him down. Louis's back bowed as Harry filled him up, a groan tearing from his throat, his eyes closing. Once Harry was fully seated, he hold still and allowed Louis to get use to the feeling. He leaned forward and began sucking on Louis's earlobe, which earned him a low groan. Harry grabbed Louis's hips when Louis nodded slightly, and pushed him up a little, enough to begin thrusting. Louis groaned, reaching back to wrap his arms around Harry's neck, desperate for something to hold on too. Harry hit his prostrate dead on and he moaned in pleasure. Louis began to move too, sliding up and down Harry's cock, moaning every time he hit his sweet spot.

Harry began kissing Louis's neck and moaned, the sound vibrating against Louis's throat. He turned his head, kissing Harry passionately, Harry's tongue teasing his, while they both moaned as Louis continued to raise and lower himself over him. Harry reached around Louis with one hand and grabbed his member, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Louis moaned and gasped in pleasure, loving the feeling of having Harry in him. He'd never get tired of it, Harry made it special every time. Every time he made him feel like it was the first time, made him feel loved.

Louis could feel his end coming close and quickened his thrusts just a bit, encouraged by Harry's moan of appreciation but suddenly Harry pulled out of Louis, ignoring his whine. He slammed him down on his back and roughly interred again, making Louis's scream when he hit his sweet spot hard. Harry began thrusting hard and fast into Louis, who was barely able to keep up with his pace and with one final thrust Louis came all over their chests, screaming Harry's name. Harry groaned as Louis tightened around him and he began thrusting even faster, groaning as he came too, filling Louis up.

Harry feel down on Louis, exhausted. They laid there for little while, catching their breaths. Then Harry got up on his elbows and smiled tenderly at the older. He leaned down and kissed him lovingly, smiling softly when he felt him respond lazily. He slowly drew away and looked at the other, loving how he always looked so pleased and happy after they'd made love.

Harry groaned a bit as he began pulling out of Louis, the other whimpering at the empty feeling. When he was out completely he lay down beside him and pulled him close to him. They cuddled in silents for a while.

"Lou?"

"Mhh?"

"I'm hungry…"

*****Zouis*****

_**DRUNK**_

"Anyone up for a night out?" Louis asked looking at his four best friends. Harry made an annoyed face and glared at Louis.

"You're only asking cause I can't go with you after management grounded me." He said and pouted. Louis smirked at him and petted his head.

"There there Haz, it's only for a week." Louis said but turned his attention to the other boys. "So?"

Liam shook his head. "Sorry Lou, I've got plans with Danielle" Louis looked at Zayn and Niall. Niall shook his head and blushed slightly. "I've got plans too." Zayn sighed.

"Guess that leaves me to entertain you Lou" Louis smiled brightly and jumped up dancing his happy dance. Then he wrapped his arms around Zayn shoulder and smirked at the other lads.

"Me and Zayn are just going to have so much fun that you'll wish you'd said yes!"

*****Later*****

"Wow there's a lot of people here!" Zayn said as they stepped inside the bar. People were dancing, drinking and snogging everywhere and Louis happily pulled Zayn with him out on the dance floor.

"It's no wonder that our fans think you gay Lou. You really act like one sometimes" Zayn said as he laughed at Louis's dancing. Louis shrugged.

"I'll take that as a compliment and I just like to have fun" Zayn shook his head but smiled. This was going to be fun.

*****A few hours and way too much alcohol later*****

Louis growled when he saw Zayn dancing a bit too close with some blonde chick. His eyes narrowed when he saw the girls press herself against Zayn and when she leaned up to kiss him, he lost it. He angrily walked over and grabbed Zayn, pulling him with him out of the club room and up some stairs, pushing him into the first room he could find.

"What the fuck man?" Zayn exclaimed, but instead of answering Louis pushed Zayn against the door and slammed his lips against the others. Zayn's drunk-clouded mind didn't mind much so he immediately kissed back, pushing Louis towards the bed.

Louis quickly got rid of his shirt and reached forward tugging in Zayn's shirt, trying to get it of him. Zayn got the hint and stepped back a little discarding his shirt and trousers, leaving him in only boxers. When Louis felt his legs hit the bed he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Zayn neck and let himself fall down, pulling Zayn with him. They both groaned as Louis wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist pulling him closer to him and leaned forward pressing his lips against Zayn's ear.

"I've always wondered how you were in bed" he whispered in his drunken stupor and Zayn pulled away smirking.

"Would you like to find out?"

"Very much" Louis purred and leaned forward, Zayn meeting him halfway. Their tongue's wrapped around each other as Zayn began pulling down Louis's trousers, leaving him in his boxers too. Zayn slipped his hand into Louis's boxers and wrapped his hand around his erection making him moan by the sudden pleasure. He began stroking him slowly, enjoying Louis's pleas and whimpers for more. He leaned down kissing him passionately, and suddenly pulled away.

Louis whined, but Zayn just smirked at him as he pulled his boxers down. Louis got the hint sat up and discarded his own groaning as Zayn immediately pushed him down on his back and wrapped his hand around him again. Zayn continued to stroke him lazily, kissing his neck and leaving red marks there as he ignored the fact that Louis was begging him to go faster.

But soon he couldn't stand it anymore and a suddenly turned Louis around on his hands and knees and pushed two fingers into him. Louis moaned as the alcohol in his system dulled the pain and he pressed back against them. Zayn moved his fingers in and out, quickly adding a third finger, not having the patients to wait. Louis moaned and tried to get as much of the fingers in as possible, and groaned when they suddenly disappeared.

Zayn moved himself so that he was positioned at Louis's entrance before he thrust all the way into him. Louis screamed and his back bowed when Zayn hit his sweet spot and he groaned loudly as Zayn immediately pulled out and slammed back.

Zayn let out a loud moan at how tight Louis was and gasped when he arched his back up, driving Zayn even deeper inside of him. The two soon found a steady rhythm that they moved to. Louis was seeing stars each time Zayn hit his sweet spot. It sent waves of pleasure through his back, and he barely registered the pain, thanks to the alcohol.

All too soon Louis felt his end coming close and he came all over their bed sheets after a few more thrusts from Zayn. Zayn groaned when Louis tightened around him and came shortly after, and Louis moaned when Zayn filled him up.

Louis's knee gave in and he fell on the bed when Zayn collapsed on top of him. When Zayn recovered he pulled out of Louis and laid down beside him, pulling the covers over them before passing out.

*****Next day*****

Louis groaned as the sun hit his face and he turned his head around to avoid the bright light but he felt a stroke of pain in his lower back. He groaned in pain and sat up slowly, wincing when he also felt the pain in his head. He looked around and gasped when he saw who was lying beside him. He started to panic when Zayn stirred and slowly opened his eyes rubbing them, but closing them again. Louis breathed out in relief, but Zayn turned around facing Louis, accidently brushing his knee against him. Zayn's eyes snapped opened and widened when he looked into Louis's blue eyes. They both thought the same:

'Did I just have sex with one of my best friends?'

*****Ziam*****

_**BELOVED MATE**_

Zayn sighed and put his head down on his paws. He followed the three dragons in the sky with his eyes and he couldn't help but admire the orange dragon. He sighed once more and received a smack in the head.

"Would you stop whining and just ask him to become your mate?" Zayn glared at his blue-scaly friend.

"It's not that simple Louis, and you know that!" Zayn said angrily as he rose up. They two dragons were the same height, but Louis was a bit more tenuous. His body was a deep blue color while his wings became lighter and lighter the closer to the tip it came. Like most dragons Louis had horns but his was a little longer than normal dragons.

Zayn's body was almost black, but his wings became a light purple in the tips, and instead of two horns, he had three.

"What if he says no? Then I'll look like a complete idiot and he'll properly never speak to me again." Zayn said and his breath hitched when he saw the orange dragon land gracefully in the valley under them to drink from the lake.

"If you don't ask him soon somebody else will, and who says he'll say no?" Louis said trying to cheer his friend up

"Who says he'll say yes?" Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn and looked at the other two dragons that had now joined the orange by the lake.

"Do you think me and Harry would be mates if we had been scared to ask the other?"

"That is a totally different situation. You guys already acted like you were together, so you knew that you liked each other." Zayn replied. Louis shrugged and smirked.

"True, but you and Liam are way too shy to even talk to each other, so maybe you need a little push." Zayn looked at his friend alarmed by his tone.

"Don't you dare interfere Lou, this is none of your business, so just stay out of it" Zayn said as he glared at the other who looked way to innocent.

"Oi Lou! Zayn!" The two dragons looked down and saw that the other tree dragons were looking at them. Louis immediately spread his wings and set off from the ground, Zayn soon following him. They landed beside the others at the same time and the red dragon tackled Louis to the ground licking him happily as the other moaned.

"Boo Bear!" he yelled. Zayn rolled his eyes at them and turned his attention to the other two dragons. He smiled at the smaller green dragon and slightly bigger orange dragon.

"Hey Niall, Liam." Zayn blushed when Liam looked him in the eye and smiled brightly. Suddenly someone jumped on his back and he stumbled a bit forward before he regained his balance.

"Hey Zayn Babe!" Zayn flinched at the loud yell and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Hallo Harold, how are you?" the red dragon jumped down from his back and wrapped his tail around his waist instead. Zayn sighed, used to Harry's weird behavior.

"I'm great now that my Boo Bear is here!" Harry said as he nuzzled his head into Louis neck when he walked over and wrapped his arms around him. Niall began jumping up and down and smiled brightly.

"Do you guys wanna play?" Zayn smiled at Niall childish behavior and petted his head.

"Sure Niall. What did you have in mind?"

"Uhuh! Hide and seek! But no flying or it might take all day to find you" Louis said and they all agreed. Louis closed his eyes, starting to count and Zayn started to run, already having the perfect place in mind.

He smiled when he saw the giant pile of stones and searched shortly, until he found the entrance. He quickly squeezed himself in there and curled his tail around his body, preparing himself for a long wait.

He sat up slightly when he heard someone outside the small cave and blinked when somebody squeezed themselves in there. The other dragon made a surprised sound when it saw him and he immediately recognized the voice.

"Liam?"

"Zayn?" Zayn sat up and moved a little to make enough space to the other and Liam smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks" he said as he laid down beside him, their tails and legs touching. Zayn had to resist the urge to wrap his tail around the other and leaned his head down on his paws. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at the other dragon.

"So how have you been lately?" Zayn asked after a little while in silents. Liam smiled at him and he could feel his heartbeat going crazy.

"I'm doing great. My sister just got herself a mate and my oldest sister is pregnant. I'm so excited about becoming an uncle, I've always wanted kids myself" Liam answered and blushed slightly. "Of course that'll mean I have to get a mate."

"Do you…uhm… you know… have someone in mind?" Zayn said blushing. Liam looked at him with his warm brown eyes and smiled softly.

"Yeah actually I have…" Zayn felt his heart drop at those words but ignored it. "He's caring, sweet and very protective of those he cares about. He always makes me so nervous and it feels like my stomach is full of butterflies. Plus he is very good-looking" Liam said and began playing with a rock in front of him, not looking Zayn in the eyes.

"Oh… is it somebody I know?" Zayn asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"I guess you could say that…" Liam said and blushed. Zayn frowned, trying to think of who it could be.

"Who is it?" He finally asked and suddenly Liam looked at him, his eyes shining. Zayn breath hitched when he leaned forward until their noses were almost touching.

"You." Liam whispered, hesitating shortly before leaning a bit forward and licked the purple dragon along the face, feeling him shiver. Zayn gasped as a deep warmth exploded along his scales and set his whole body on fire. It fascinated him what and effect the other dragon had on him. He'd never felt like that and he wanted more, much more.

Pulling back, Liam found himself captivated by bright, slightly dazed eyes. Brown eyes searched brown, looking for a sign that the other dragon was disgusted or angry at his actions. Zayn blinked and realized what just happened and his eyes widened.

"You…You like me?" Zayn asked, shocked. Liam winched at his tone but nodded.

"Yes… I have for awhile now, and if you don't feel the same way its fine, I just couldn't hold it in anymore." Liam said in a pleading voice. Zayn had never felt so happy as he did in that moment. He wanted to sing or dance in joy but he decided that now properly wasn't the time. He noticed that Liam was still talking and quickly got up. Liam immediately shut up and looked at him, nervous.

Zayn leaned forward and pushed Liam down on the ground, noticing that he almost looked frightened. But that soon chanced when Zayn leaned down and licked his face just like he'd done seconds ago and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He moaned loudly when Zayn bit down teasingly on his neck and Zayn pulled away slightly, needing to ask properly.

"I love you Liam. Truly, truly love you from the bottom of my heart. Would you…Would you do me the great honor of becoming my mate?"

Liam looked at him, shocked. For the purple dragon to ask him to be his mate meant that he loved him more seriously than the orange dragon would ever had dreamt of. He knew that they were meant to be together and he couldn't hold back the happy tear that was gathering in his eyes.

"Yes… I will be your mate Zayn…I love you too." he finally managed to get out and he leaned up licking the older dragon's neck. "Please, make me your mate, now... please..." Zayn looked at him shocked then his look turned lustful.

"Are you sure Liam? I don't want you to do anything you might regret later" He whispered and he felt the other shiver.

"Yes…yes I'm sure, please Zayn make me yours" Liam begged and Zayn growled when he wrapped his tail around him and pressed him closer to him. Zayn leaned down and began nibbling and kissing Liam's neck making him moan and writhe under him. Zayn continued to lick down his neck and his tail traveled up towards Liam's entrance, making him moaned loudly when he slowly slipped it in. Liam was moaning and gasping in pleasure and he wanted so badly to give Zayn just as much pleasure as he was receiving, but his body wouldn't do as he told it to, it was just completely limp

Without knowing , Liam's moan's was driving Zayn mad and made just wanna take the other dragon. When the orange dragon gasped his name he'd finally had enough. He quickly took out his tail, smiled slightly when Liam groaned at the empty feeling. He leaned down and licked Liam on the nose.

"This might hurt in the beginning but it'll soon be better, I promise you that…" Zayn said softly and Liam just nodded and felt a thrill if excitement go through him. He had waited far too long for this and he wasn't going to back down just because of a little pain.

Zayn positioned himself in front of Liam entrance and slowly started to push in, moaning as tight, warm heat wrapped around him, and he closed his eyes, trying very hard not just to slam in. he didn't want to hurt Liam more than necessary.

Liam had his eyes closed to, but it was in pain instead of pleasure. It hurt more than he had imagined, but knowing that he was mating with Zayn was wonderful and that was the only reason that he could take it. Soon Zayn was completely in, and he stopped, breathing heavily, as he gave Liam time to get use to it. Without Liam noticing a tear had started to fall down his cheek and Zayn leaned down licking it away and the small change in their position made Zayn go just a little bit further in and Liam screamed as he hit something inside of him.

Zayn pulled out a bit and looked at Liam, scared that he'd done something wrong, but Liam whined and gasped in pleasure.

"There! Do it again, please!" Zayn smiled in relief and did as he was told, slowly thrusting forward. Liam moaned loudly and whimpered when Zayn began pulling back

"No-no-no other way other way!" Zayn looked at him and smirked.

"Love, for me to be able to go in I have to pull out sometimes" Liam just whined but moaned as Zayn pushed forward again hitting his sweet spot once more. Liam knew he was screaming as the other dragon continued to thrust into him but he couldn't find a reason to care as pleasure ran through his body. The purple dragon started a fast, hard rhythm, and Liam meet his thrusts, moaning every time.

The two dragons continued mating, but way to soon could Zayn feel that he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer and Liam screams and pleas did nothing to help. He'd never felt so much love for anybody else and seeing him in such a pleasurable state and knowing it was because of him made Zayn feel like the luckiest guy in the whole world. He wanted to be there for Liam, be there when he was upset, angry and happy.

Liam continued to moan as the purple dragons thrust turned faster and harder and soon after he reached his release. Zayn moaned loudly as he felt the orange dragon's walls tightened around him and with a few more thrusts he came inside Liam. After a few second he let himself fall down on top of the other dragon, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

"Mhhh…Love you Zayn…" Zayn lifted his head and looked at Liam who smiled sleepily at him. He smiled back and slowly pulled out and curled up around the still breathless dragon. He wrapped his tail around him and pulled him closer, snuggling his face into his neck.

"Love you too."

Not long after, the orange dragon fell asleep, snoring softly. Zayn chuckled and closed his eyes and also falling asleep.

*****Narry*****

_**NEVER FORGET**_

Niall sobbed as the rain continued to purr down, soaking him completely but he didn't care. Nothing mattered any more, not with the love of his life gone. How could he leave him here alone? How dare he leave him even though he promised that he never would?

Niall fell down on the ground when his legs gave in and he curled himself into a ball, crying his eyes out. He had no idea how long time he'd been sitting there but suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder and he looked up into bright blue eyes.

"Lou…" he whispered, his voice hoarse from all the crying. Louis let himself fall down on his knees and grabbed Niall, pulling him into a hug. Niall buried his head in Louis's chest sobbing. After awhile Louis pulled away with red, puffy eyes and found something from under his jacket. He gave it to Niall and gave him his umbrella too.

"Harry told me to give you this before he…" Louis stopped talking and looked away. Niall blinked and took it. It was a letter with his name on it. He quickly grabbed the umbrella to prevent the letter getting wet. Louis rose up and left without another word.

Niall hurriedly opened the letter and began reading:

_**Dear Niall.**_

_**If you're reading this, it means that I'm gone. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. I hope you'll one day be able to forgive me.**_

_**Do you remember the day that I kissed you for the first time? It was magic even though you thought I was playing with you.**_

Niall sniffled and smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around his legs as he found a better position and he thought back.

*****Flashback*****

"_Niall?" someone yelled and he quickly put down his phone and whipped away the tears that had been falling down his chin. Harry stepped inside his room and looked at him questioningly._

"_Aren't you going to join us? We're going to Nandoe's" Harry frowned when Niall shook his head._

"_No thanks I'm not hungry…" Harry gave him a disbelieving look and looked closer at him._

"_Have you been crying?" Niall looked away, ashamed. Harry sighed, walked over and sat down beside Niall, pulling him into a hug._

"_What's bothering you my little leprechaun?" Harry asked cheekily and Niall chuckled softly._

"_I'm older than you…" Harry mocked gasped and looked around the room as if trying to spot somebody who could be listening to him then leaned towards Niall._

"_I know but don't tell anybody okay? I have a reputation to keep up." Niall laughed and shook his head. Suddenly Harry turned serious and looked him in the eyes._

"_I'm serious Niall what's wrong?" Niall sighed and looked away._

"_Nothing, it's stupid really."_

"_Tell me."_

"_No really it's nothing" Harry grabbed his face and forced him to look at him._

"_Please?" Niall sighed and nodded towards his phone. Harry picked it up and unlocked it, furring his brows when he saw what Niall had been doing. He'd been on Twitter and from the looks of it, reading hate-comments. Harry read for a little while before throwing the phone on the bed angrily._

"_Why would you even be reading that stuff?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Niall shrugged._

"_I don't know. I guess I just wanna prove to myself that I don't belong in the band… that I'm not good enough…" _

"_Don't you ever dare think that about yourself! You belong just as much in the band as the rest of us do and you shouldn't give a fuck about what these people are saying. If they don't like you then they aren't real fans. You can't hate one of us and like the rest." Harry said. He grabbed Niall's hands and looked at him. "Niall, nothing good is going to come out of you reading all of those nasty things. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. You can't force everybody to love you, but you can appreciate those who does."_

_Niall looked at him, wide-eyed._

"_Oh… okay…" _

_They both suddenly noticed how close they were and Harry started to lean in. Niall froze and his eyes widened when Harry closed the distance and he felt lips on his and it was like firework exploded from that single kiss. Niall slowly closed his eyes too and let himself enjoy it. It was a simple but sweet kiss and Niall never wanted it to end. _

"_Oi boys are you coming?" Zayn's voice sounded from the kitchen. They jumped away from each other and Harry quickly stood up, blushing and not looking at Niall._

"_Well we… uhm… we better… you know… we better go…" Niall didn't get to say anything before he disappeared out of the door._

*****End of flashback*****

_**I've never actually apologized for making you wait until I finally told you I liked you and asked you to be mine. You made me the happiest person in the whole world when you said yes.**_

*****Flashback*****

_It's been two weeks since the kiss, and Niall and Harry hadn't talked unless necessary, and the boys was beginning to wonder what was wrong._

"_Alright guys what is going on between you two?" Louis snapped when he saw them place themselves as far as possible from each other on the couch. Niall and Harry looked at each then quickly looked away._

"_Nothing…" Harry mumbled and Niall blushed. Louis growled and grabbed the two boys, yanking them out of the living room and into the hall. Niall and Harry let out a surprised sound and struggled a bit, but Louis just pushed them inside the bathroom and locked the door. Harry stood up from the floor and knocked hard on the door._

"_Lou! Let us out!" He yelled and heard snickering. _

"_No not before you guys have talked about whatever it is that's got between you!" Harry groaned and leaned his head against the door, not having the courage to look at Niall. He heard someone sighed and turned around to find Niall sitting on the floor, his head bowed. He walked over and sat beside him, trying to find a way of getting started._

"_Harry… Do you hate me? Do you think I'm disgusting?" Harry looked at Niall shocked._

"_No! Why on earth would I do that?"_

"_Because… I kissed you… Even though you're a boy… One of my best friends…" Niall said and finally looked at Harry, tears streaming down his chin. Harry's heart broke into a million pieces. He wrapped his arms around Niall and put his head on top of Niall's. Niall's breath hitched and he stiffened at first but relaxed quickly._

"_I could never hate you Niall, and why would I be angry at you for kissing me when I was the one who started the kiss?" Niall looked at him surprised and pulled away slightly._

"_Why did you kiss me?" Harry winced. He'd hoped he could've avoided that question._

"_Well…uhm… I don't know… I guess I wanted to…" Niall looked a bit disappointed._

"_Oh… caught in the moment…" He whispered. Harry looked at him._

"_No that's no-" but Niall interrupted him._

"_No it's fine Harry I get it… why would anybody wanna be with me?" Niall squeaked in surprise when Harry grabbed his hands and pushed him on the ground, straddling him. Niall's eyes widened when Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against his for the second time. Harry quickly pulled away and starred into Niall's shocked eyes._

"_I would gladly wanna be with you Niall… and that kiss wasn't just because I was caught in the moment. I've wanted to do that for so long time and when I finally did it you misunderstood it."_

"_What do yo-"_

"_No please let me finish… I really like you Niall. I have in a long time but I was so confused and scared to admit it." Niall looked like he'd just been hit in the head with something hard, then a smile grew on his face._

"_Really? This is not something you're just saying to make me feel better?" Harry shook his head and looked at Niall confused._

"_Why?"_

"_Because then I can do this" Niall leaned up and kissed Harry softly, smiling into the kiss. Harry smiled too and leaned down a bit, deepening the kiss. The pulled away and smiled at each other. Then Harry leaned down and kissed Niall's nose._

"_Niall will you be mine?" Niall smiled brightly and nodded happily._

"_Yes, yes I will."_

*****End of flashback*****

Niall shuddered when a cold wind blew past him. He made sure that the letter was safe and dry under his jacket before he stood up and began walking. He walked past a cute little café where he stopped and decided to try it out. When he stepped inside he was immediately welcomed by the sweet smell of hot chocolate, cake and other sweets. He could feel the warmth loosen up his frozen body. He walked over to a small table and looked around. The café was small and colored in red, pink and orange, not a typical place I guy would go without a girlfriend but right now this was exactly what he needed.

A middle-aged woman came over and gave him a warm smile, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"What can I do for you?" she said and Niall shrugged.

"I don't really know. What do you recommend?" the woman smiled brightly.

"Well if I may say so we make the best cupcakes." Niall nodded.

"Then I'll take a chocolate cupcake and a hot chocolate please." She nodded and left. Niall quickly found the letter and opened it again.

_**I know it seems silly but I feel bad for never telling you how much I enjoyed our first date. Do you remember how much trouble we had hiding the truth from the boys? They kept asking what we were doing when we spend hours together in our rooms and- **_

"Excuse me?" Niall looked up and saw a girl standing in front of him with a tray. She smiled softly at him and put the tray down on the table. She began to walk away but stopped. Then she turned around and looked at him.

"You're Niall Horan right?" she asked. Niall hesitated. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with fans right now. But his hesitation was answer enough. She walked over and took his hand looking him deep in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry for you loss." Her eyes were sad and he looked at her surprised. He felt the tears starting to form in his eyes and quickly brushed them away, but she grabbed his hand again to prevent him doing it.

"Don't. It's not a shame to cry. Especially when you just lost someone dear to you." She quickly let go of his hand and looked a bit embarrassed. She turned around and began walking away.

"Thank you…" he whispered, but she heard it and smiled softly at him.

"You're welcome"

Niall turned his attention back to the letter.

_**-that one night were I accidently fell asleep with you and Louis came running into your room screaming he couldn't find me. I've never seen you blush that much. **_

_**Anyway I just wanted to make sure you knew how much our first date meant to me, and I hope it meant just as much to you.**_

*****Flashback*****

_Niall groaned when Call Me Maybe woke him up and looked around for the source. It came from a phone lying beside his bed and he quickly shut it up and got out of bed. He looked around confused then remembered why he didn't recognize the room. He was at Harry's home, since all the boys were on a mini break and his family was in Spain on a holiday, so Harry had asked his mother if he could stay with them. Harry's sister and stepdad wasn't home leaving Niall, Harry and Harry's mom alone. _

_Niall quickly dressed and went downstairs._

"_Harry? Anne?" he called looking around for any sign of them._

"_In here love" Anne's voice sounded from the kitchen. He walked in there and smiled when he saw her making breakfast._

"_Good morning dear. Harry's asked me to make you some food and then give you your first clue."_

_Niall looked at her confused._

"_My first clue? Anne what do yo-"_

"_Hush and eat your pancakes. I'll explain when you're done." She interrupted and smiled at his puzzled look. Then he shrugged and began eating when his stomach rumbled loudly, demanding food._

_When he finished he looked at Anne and waited for her to continue. She chuckled softly at his face, grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to him._

_**Good morning my sweet little leprechaun! XD**_

_**I made a little treasure hunt for you and it'll lead you to me and a surprise ;)**_

_**You just need to follow the arrows.**_

_**Harry**_

_Niall looked up confused and blinked. Anne was gone. He searched the entire house but found no one. In the end he decided to check outside and walked towards the door. _

_When he stepped outside he let out a surprised sound. There was a tree with a yellow arrow on it pointing towards the park. He quickly grabbed his jacket and followed it beginning his treasure hunt._

_*****Later*****_

_Niall sighed as he dropped down on the ground. He had ended up running around the entire city and he was very tired. Not that he hadn't enjoyed seeing all of Harry's town but it was almost time for dinner and he was hungry! He hadn't eaten all day which didn't help on his mood. _

_Suddenly a yellow arrow caught his attention and he groaned. _

'_This better be the last one' he thought as he stood up. He followed the arrows direction and noticed that he was once again in the park. He kept walking; a little puzzled by the fact that the ground was now going up. He was out of breath when he reached the top and looked around for an arrow. He spotted one at a bunch of trees. He walked past them and gasped._

_He was standing on a cliff with view over the entire town and the sight was breathtaking. He stood there watching the scene for awhile before he began looking around and he smiled brightly when he saw a table with two chairs and candles on it._

_Niall squeaked when he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist and he turned around and smiled when he looked into Harry's stunning green eyes. _

"_Hey there stranger" He said. Harry chuckled and leaned down pressing his lips against his softly. Niall smiled and kissed back wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Niall however pulled away rather quickly and slapped Harry on the shoulder.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Harry whined rubbing his arm. Niall rolled his eyes._

"_That's for making me walk around all day!" Niall exclaimed but his gaze softened and he leaned up giving Harry a small peck on the lips. Then he grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the table._

"_Now let's eat, I'm starving!" Harry chuckled and smiled at his boyfriend as he placed himself on one of the chairs. Harry walked over behind one of the trees and Niall's face lit up when he saw what he had in his hands. It was a take-away food box from Nandoe's and Niall tried taking it out of Harry hands but he just moved it out of his reach. Niall pouted and made puppy eyes._

"_Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar, whipped cream and cherry on top?" he begged. Harry smirked and leaned forward._

"_If you kiss me then you can have it." Niall leaned forward eagerly and pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry moaned softly and deepened the kiss pulling Niall closer to him. When he pulled away he noticed something._

"_Hey!" He exclaimed and Niall chuckled softly. While Harry had been distracted by the kiss, Niall had stolen the food box from him. He sighed dramatically and let himself fall down on the chair._

"_Alright you win." He said. Niall smiled and offered him a piece of chicken._

*****End of flashback*****

Niall smiled fondly at the memory. When they finished eating Harry had found a carpet and they had sat together watching the sunset. It had been perfect. Annoyingly romantic, but perfect.

He quickly ate his cupcake, and blew softly on his hot chocolate before drinking a bit of the hot liquid. When he was done, he leaned back in his chair and continued reading.

_**It's funny that no matter how good we thought we hid it, the boys always knew what was going on between us. I think they knew from the beginning and just wanted us to tell them. They kinda surprised us with their reaction didn't they?**_

*****Flashback*****

"_Are you sure about this?" Harry asked softly. Niall nodded._

"_They deserve to know. They are after all our best friends. We shouldn't have kept it a secret for this long." Niall answered, but he looked slightly worried. Harry grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him comfortingly. Then he found his phone and texted the other boys. He leaned down, kissed Niall nose but let him go when he got a text._

"_They'll be here in 2 min." He said and looked at Niall who smiled a little unsure at him. "Don't worry everything will be alright." Niall nodded and let himself fall down on the couch. Suddenly the door slammed up._

"_HAZZA! NIALLER!" Harry rolled his eyes._

"_In here Lou." Louis ran inside and tackled Harry, making them both fall on the floor. Niall chuckled at his (secret) boyfriends face. Louis looked down at Harry and smirked._

"_Hey Harry." Harry just groaned and tried to get free._

"_Lou, get your ass of me!" he growled and Louis pouted, standing up._

"_You're no fun Pumpkin."_

"_There is going to be a bruise later." Harry whined as he rubbed his sore bum. Louis stuck out his tongue at Harry, but Harry just rolled his eyes again._

"_What's up guys?" Liam said as he and Zayn walked into the living room. Niall and Harry looked at each other then back at the boys._

"_Well…uhm… could you… uhm… sit down on the couch?" Harry asked. The three lads nodded curious and sat down on the couch. Niall stood up and walked over beside Harry and took his hand, which didn't go unnoticed by the other three. A wide smile spread on Louis's face, Zayn raised his eyebrow, smirking and Liam smiled softly at them._

"_Well… me and Niall… we're kinda…ugh… we're… you know… uhm-"_

"_We're together." Niall interrupted him. As soon as the word left his mouth it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he looked at Harry lovingly. _

"_Oh. My. God. Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod!" Louis shouted and he began jumping up and down on the couch with a bright smile, making Harry and Niall chuckle. Liam shook his head at Louis and smiled._

"_Congratulations guys. How long have you been together?" Liam asked curious. Harry looked down at Niall._

"_Two months, one weeks-"_

"_Four days and 18 hours." Niall continued and smiled brightly when Harry looked at him surprised._

"_Damn!" Zayn exclaimed and they all looked at him. "Then I lost our bet!" _

"_Muhahaha I win!" Louis yelled and held out his hand. Liam and Zayn pulled out some money with a pout on their faces. Niall and Harry looked at them shocked. Liam looked at them and chuckled._

"_What? You didn't seriously think that we hadn't noticed that something was going on between you guys?" _

"_Yeah it was pretty obvious, but we still want the whole story!" Louis said and they all looked at each other._

"_Sleepover?" Zayn asked. They all nodded and quickly found some chips and popcorn, all sitting down on the floor._

"_So begin with the beginning" Liam said with a smile._

*****End of flashback*****

Niall sighed and stood up. He paid and quickly left. When he step outside he noticed that it wasn't raining that much anymore but he still got out his umbrella. He began walking down the streets not noticing anything around him. Once he reached his flat he sighed. He quickly unlocked the door and went inside, locking the door after him. He thought about making dinner but he wasn't in the mood for food right now. The thought made him smile. 'The great Niall Horan NOT hungry? Yeah you heard right.' He thought bitterly.

He walked over to the couch and found the letter.

_**I think it's weird that our first fight is one of my favorite memories. Not only because it meant that we could survive it but also because of another reason.**_

*****Flashback*****

_Harry growled when that- that-that __**girl**__ touched his Niall. She smiled seducingly at him and he stepped away a little, smiling awkwardly. Couldn't she take a hint that Niall was his? Of course she didn't know that but still! _

_He growled once more, and when she had the nerve to wrap her arms around Niall, he had enough. He walked over there and grabbed Niall arms dragging him with him out of the room. He pulled him with him out in the garden and pushed him behind the trees, hiding them. Harry leaned down and kissed Niall angrily and Niall froze, but when Harry forcefully pushed his tongue inside his mouth Niall pushed him away._

"_What are you doing?" he hissed, looking at Harry annoyed. That did nothing to calm down Harry._

"_What __**I'm**__ doing? It's more like what are __**you**__ doing!" Harry exclaimed. Niall shushed._

"_Shh! Do you want everybody to hear us?"_

"_What were you doing with her? Why did you allow her to even touch you when you're mine?" Harry whispered angrily. _

"_Nothing! And I didn't allow her, and beside she doesn't know we're together!" Niall hissed._

"_Oh so now you're defending her?" _

"_No! I'm just saying that Demi is a nice girl and you should have a little more faith in me!"_

"_I don't understand why you're so angry with me! You're the one letting some girl grope you while I'm watching! You're MINE!" Harry once again raised his voice but this time Niall didn't shut him up._

"_What do you mean with I'm yours? Harry I'm not some kind of trophy you can just do whatever you want with! And you certainly don't have the power to decide who I can be friends with! If you don't trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together!" Niall yelled and he turned around to leave but Harry grabbed his hand and prevented him from leaving. Niall growled and turned around to face Harry but stopped when he saw the completely broken look on Harry's face._

"_You're breaking up with me?" Harry asked. He sounded like he could start crying any minute. Niall sighed and pulled him into a hug._

"_No of course not, but you need to have more faith in me. I'm not going to cheat on you, not now not ever." Niall said and he looked Harry deep in the eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed him softly. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and Harry wrapped his around Niall's waist, pressing him closer to him. When they pulled away Harry looked at Niall lovingly. _

"_I love you Niall." He whispered. Niall looked at him shocked, then a bright smile spread on his face and he leaned forward kissing Harry passionately._

"_I love you too…" Niall said softly. Harry kissed his nose._

"_I'm sorry. I was an idiot."_

"_Yeah you were. Harry we're not going to last if you're going to be jealous everytime I speak with somebody else." Harry sighed and snuggled his head into Niall neck making him giggle._

"_I know. I'm sorry. I'll try not getting jealous."_

"_Promise?" Niall asked._

"_Promise." Harry answered. Then he smirked. "As long as she won't start touching you again. Then it's on."_

_Niall sighed and shook his head. _

*****End of flashback*****

Niall smiled. That had been their first fight but also their first I love you. And Harry actually kept his promise. Or at least tried.

A soft mauw made him turn his head towards the living room and he smiled. He stood up and picked up his cat Diva and petted her head making her purr.

"You hungry beautiful?" she meowed happily and he smiled, walking into the kitchen. He placed her on the floor and found some cat food, putting it on a plate. She just sat on the floor looking at him adoringly. He smiled. She had always like him, but Harry had been her favorite. His smiled faltered when he looked at her. She was never going to see Harry again. When she finished he picked up the plate and placed it on the table, walking back into the living room with her following him. She jumped into the couch when he sat down and he smiled, petting her when she lay down beside him, snuggling closer to him.

He picked up the letter and continued.

_**I love you's were said often between us, but I remember one night in particular. And I think you know which one don't you?**_

Niall blushed thinking back to their first time.

*****Flashback*****

_Niall hummed happily as he walked around the kitchen in Harry's flat looking for food. Harry and Louis weren't home yet but he had an extra key._

_He squeaked when he felt arms wrap around his waist, but he soon moaned when lips kissed his neck._

"_Mhh… hallo to you too" he said and Harry chuckled, spinning him around so that he was facing him, leaned down and kissed him passionately. Niall wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, moaning when a tongue touched his lower lips, asking for entrance. He immediately granted it and moaned again when their tongues touched. Harry groaned and pushed him against the kitchen table, bucking him up towards him. They pulled away breathless and Niall looked at Harry's lustful gaze. Niall had known for awhile that Harry wanted him but he hadn't felt ready. He was now. _

_Niall leaned forward and began kissing Harry's jaw, going up towards his ear, one of his weaknesses. Niall smirked when Harry moaned and he pulled away only to kiss him hard on the mouth. Niall jumped up and wrapped his legs around a very surprised Harry. They pulled away from the kiss and Harry looked Niall in the eyes._

"_Are you sure?" Niall nodded._

"_Yes. I love you. You have my heart, you can have my body too." He whispered against Harry's lips._

"_Love you too." He answered. Harry began walking towards his bedroom, trying to avoid having to put Niall down. Once they stepped inside his room, he quickly closed the door and locked it, pushing Niall against it. Niall gasped when their clothed members pressed against each other and he leaned down kissing Harry hungrily. He pulled away and put Niall down on the floor and pushed him towards the bed._

_The night was soon lost in passion, lust and love._

*****End of flashback*****

It had been great. A bit awkward and clumsy but still amazing. Harry had been amazing. Niall sighed when his stomach growled and he stood up getting an annoyed meow from Diva. He walked into the kitchen and quickly heated some leftover pizza. He walked back into the living room and Diva lifted her head when she smelled the food.

"Ah ah baby girl. It's my food." He said and sat down again. He quickly ate while thinking about how fast thing had gone after their first time. He and Harry had decided to move in together, and Louis wanted to move in with Eleanor, so it had been perfect. Nobody questioned the fact that Niall moved in with Harry and they had their own flat to fool around in, to learn more about each other than they had ever thought possible.

Niall leaned forward and picked up the letter.

_**I'll stop being dirty minded now ;D**_

_**After that everything was perfect. Except one thing. We still hadn't told the world about us. I remember how scarred I was, but I realized that as long as I had you and the lads everything would be alright. Even if everybody else hated us.**_

*****Flashback*****

_Niall took a deep breath and let himself fall down beside a shirtless Harry. Harry looked at him and smiled._

"_Look who joined us guys!" he said into the camera. He was doing a TwitCam. Niall waved and smiled._

"_Hey guys." _

"_I was just reading a question that I think you could answer too" Harry said and smirked at Niall. Niall looked at him curious. Harry turned his attention back to the camera, but Niall still looked at him dreamingly. Suddenly he remembered that they were doing a TwitCam and he blushed, looking away._

"_The question is from MrsLauraHoran: 'How is it living with Niall? Is it a lot different from living with Louis or is it just the same?' Well MrsLauraHoran of course it's different, they're two entirely different persons but I love them both. Okay this one's from LouLoves1D: 'Is there any downsides with living together?' Well let's just say that my fridge have seen better days." Harry said and Niall blushed. Suddenly Harry felt his phone vibrate. He checked it and was surprised to see a text from Niall._

_Nialler3: __**I've been thinking… do you wanna tell them about us? That we're together?**_

_Harry looked at Niall surprised and Niall looked at him questioningly. Was he ready to tell everybody? Well if it meant that Niall was happy then he'd do it._

_He nodded slowly towards Niall and looked at the camera nervously. _

"_Oi guys, me and Harry have something to tell you. We're sorry we've been keeping it a secret for so long but we were nervous about how your reaction might be." Niall said and noticed that there were a lot of people asking if everything was okay and it warmed his heart._

"_No no everything is fine guys. Actually it's more than fine. Harry and I we're…uhm… together." Niall finished. Suddenly the screen exploded in question and Niall and Harry laughed nervously. Niall began answering some of them, ignoring the hate comments._

"_Well we've been together for almost six months, yes it was mostly the reason we moved in together, and no it's not Harry and Louis but me and Harry! Yes as in Narry or whatever you call it not Larry!" Niall said laughing. Suddenly a question caught his attention. It was more like a statement then a question. 'I can see that Harry really loves you from the way he is starring at you.' Niall turned his head and blushed when he realized that Harry had indeed been starring at him. He looked down at the screen again and blushed. Harry chuckled and turned his attention back to the questions, answering a few himself. Niall blushed when he read one of the comments. Harry noticed and smirked when he read it. 'Can you guys please kiss? It would make my day!'_

"_Sure JannyTuska, I can't see the harm in a little kiss" Harry said smirking when Niall looked at him shocked. Harry leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips against Niall's and Niall immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, completely forgetting what they were doing. When Niall tried deepening it Harry pulled away chuckling softly._

"_I said a little kiss Nialler not making out." Niall turned completely red and jumped out of bed embarrassed. Harry smirked when he saw him sprawled out on the floor. Harry looked down at the laptop and waved._

"_Goodnight everybody, I have an embarrassed leprechaun to take care of." He said with a cheeky smile before stopping the TwitCam and locking out._

*****End of flashback*****

Niall smiled slightly. They'd been in so much trouble the next day. Management had been so angry with them but they couldn't change who they were and surprisingly Simon was on their side.

Niall sighed and continued to read.

_**We're soon getting to the end, but before that I have to mention the day you made me the happiest guy alive when you said yes. **_

*****Flashback*****

"_Harry where are we going?" Niall asked and smiled at his boyfriend. Harry just smirked at him._

"_Not telling." Niall groaned in disappointment but still followed his boyfriend. Then suddenly Harry stepped behind him and wrapped a scarf around his eyes, blinding him. He made a surprised sound but relaxed when Harry grabbed his hand pulling him with him._

"_Don't worry it's not far." Harry said and Niall could hear the smile in his voice. They walked for a while until Harry suddenly stopped._

"_Are we there?" Niall asked happily. _

"_Yes" Harry said as he pulled away the scarf. Niall looked around confused. There was what seemed to be a giant bush in front of him and he looked at it curiously._

"_Where are we?"_

"_Somewhere." Harry replied cheekily and Niall rolled his eyes. He walked around a bit and when he turned around the corner he gasped. It wasn't just a bush it was a maze!_

"_Okay now I feel like Harry Potter." Niall said and Harry chuckled. Niall frowned when he saw something in the bush. He walked over there, grabbed it and gasped. It was a picture of him and Harry from Judges House and he couldn't help but smile. Then he noticed a string stuck in the bottom of the picture and he looked at Harry questioningly. Harry smiled and bowed._

"_After you." Niall giggled and began walking, following the string through the maze. For every four meters came a new picture of them getting newer and newer for each time and when Niall found a picture that was taken only two days ago he knew that he was at the end. When he looked up he saw some kind of portal and he eagerly walked through it with Harry right behind him. _

_Niall gasped at the sight in front of him. He guessed they were in the middle of the maze, cause he was standing in a small round area with a table in the middle. He smiled at Harry and grabbed his hand pulling him with him towards the table. There was already food on the table and he happily duck in, wondering briefly why Harry looked so nervous._

_When they finished eating they just sat there and talked for the awhile, but Niall once again noticed Harry's strange behavior._

"_What's up with you today? You seem nervous." Niall asked concerned. Harry took a deep breath and rose up walking over so he was standing in front of Niall. Niall gasped when he dropped down on one knee and pulled out a small box._

"_Niall, we've known each other for a long time, and more importantly been together for almost three years. Words cannot describe how much a love you but maybe three words can." Harry said and he opened the box to reveal a simple but beautiful silver ring. "Niall James Horan will you marry me?" Niall squalled and jumped up and throw himself a Harry knocking him on the ground._

"_Yes! Yesyesyes! Of course I will!" Niall said and kissed Harry passionately. When they pulled away they were both smiling brightly and Harry grabbed Niall's hand, sliding on the ring. He leaned up and kissed Niall softly._

"_I love you" he mumbled into the kiss and Niall smiled._

"_Love you too"_

*****End of flashback*****

Niall hugged himself. That had been the greatest day of his entire life. 'But nothing can stay perfect for forever' he thought bitterly.

_**I hope these memories mean just as much to you as they do too me. And I hope they'll always mean something for you. I'm sorry that we couldn't grow old together. I'm sorry that we couldn't see our children and grandchildren play around in our garden but most of all I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. But I just want you to promise me something even though I have no right to ask for anything.**_

_**Promise me you'll never forget.**_

_**Harry.**_

Niall let out a pained sob. Why did he have to leave him? Why did he leave him alone, why did that stupid illness take away his lover, his light, his life? Why couldn't he survive? Why? Why? WHY?

Niall curled himself into a ball and let it all out. His anger, his sorrow, his pain, everything were washed away with the tears, leaving him feeling numb and cold.

Then it hit him. He had nothing more to live for so why even try?

No. Harry would have wanted him to live his life, even without him. 'So that is what I'll do' Niall thought. 'I'll continue living for him.'

*****Niam*****

_**DRESS UP**_

"Niall Horan if you don't let me go this instant I swear to god you will regret it!" Liam growled while struggling against the handcuffs holding him. How did he even end up in this situation? Oh that's right, his lover had decided that it would be fun to drug him, take of all his clothes and bind him to a chair! And that's not all! Niall was currently in the bathroom happily humming some unknown melody while leaving Liam alone in their room helpless.

"Oh don't worry my dear Lili I'm sure you'll enjoy it" Niall answered as he walked into the room and Liams jaw dropped. Niall was standing in front of him in the sexiest outfit he had ever seen. It was a very short pink maid dress with laces and ribbons all over it. He was also wearing a pair of black high heeled boots and when he turned around to give Liam a better view Liam caught sight of a pair of white, ruffled panties since the dress was so short.

"Why-why are you wearing that?" Liam managed to get out. Niall smiled innocently and walked over to him seductively swaying his hips, with Liam not taking his eyes off him. When Niall reached him he leaned down and breathed in his ear making him shiver. He brushed his hands over Liam chest and smirked when Liam began breathing unevenly.

"Just thought it would make this a little more… interesting" Niall sat down on Liams lap, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked and leaned forward pushing his lips against the others. When they broke the kiss Liam once again struggled in vain as he tried to break free so he could touch the other one. Niall chuckled sweetly and touched one of the hardened nipples and gently massaged it with his fingers making Liam gasp. Niall leaned down to kiss the older boy's jaw sucking and biting there until a nice bruise formed. He pulled away admiring his work and then blue eyes met brown and for a few minutes they just stared. Brown showed love and lust and the blond boy were lost in those chocolate orbs, marveling at their beauty before finally taking Liam into a soul searing kiss. Liam pressed back hungrily immediately wanting more. Niall pulled back smirking, his hand running over Liam's stomach and continued until he reached his "problem". Nialls smirk grew when Liam moaned as he grabbed his member slowly sliding his hand up and down.

"Oh fuck Niall!" He groaned, leaned forward and began kissing the blonds neck enjoying the moans he received. Niall rose up, ignored Liam's groan of disappointment and walked over to their drawer pulling out a bottle of oil. Liam didn't take his eyes of Niall and they stayed glued to him as he began undressing starting at the boots. He was wearing pink knee socks with laces under and god dammit! He looked drop dead gorgeous! Liam had always had a weakness for knee socks but he'd never dreamt of seeing Niall in them!

"Could-could you leave them on?" Liam asked when Niall reached down to take them off. Niall looked at him surprised but then smiled.

"Of course, anything for my Li." Niall replied as he pulled down the panties. Liam had to stop himself from drooling. Niall chuckled at Liam face and left the dress on. He opened the oil bottle, poured some out on his hand and grabbed Liam cock again. Liam hissed when the cool liquid touched his overheated problem and he moaned loudly when Niall slowly stroked him. Just when he really was getting into the pleasure it disappeared. He looked up and saw Niall straddling him, his knees balancing on each of the chairs sides, with an impatient expression and Liam let out a surprised groaned when he was suddenly engulfed in warm, moist tightness. Niall shut his eyes in pain but it turned pleasurable when Liam leaned forward and began nibbling and kissing his neck, distracting him.

Liam pulled away and groaned at the feeling.

"God, you're so tight…" He whispered in Niall's ear making him shiver.

"…Ngh… and you're _big_…" Niall gasped when Liam was finally completely inside of him. Liam kissed his jaw.

"Relax love… it's going to hurt more if you tense up…"

"Don't you think I know that…?" Niall hissed but did as Liam told him to and forced his tense muscles to relax. He wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and leaned forward so that their heads were touching. Slowly the pain faded away and he let out a sigh. He then raised himself up until only the tip of Liam's cock was left inside of him before he lowered himself back down slowly, moaning at the feeling of being filled. He stayed down for a few seconds before rising up again. Suddenly one of his knees slipped and he fell down completely on Liam, and a startled scream left his throat as Liam hit his sweet spot. They both moaned when Niall pulled back up and slammed down impatiently and Liam started meeting his thrusts, bucking up his hips.

Niall grabbed some of Liam's hair and forced his head forward, kissing him passionately. Tongue collided and fought for dominance, but eventually Liam had to give up letting Niall do whatever he wanted. He groaned when the younger bit down on his lower lips and slowly licked it as if he was apologizing.

Niall continued to ride Liam but his knees soon began to cramp and he let himself fall down on Liam's lap still with him in him. He reached behind Liam and unlocked the handcuffs. He let out a surprised yelped when Liam immediately grabbed him and pulled him of him, ignoring his whimper at the empty felling, and throw him on the bed, ripping the dress of him.

Niall looked up and gulped at the hungry look Liam gave him as he crawled into the bed hovering above him. He grabbed Niall's legs, forced them apart and slammed back in. Niall screamed and bucked up his back, driving Liam even further into him. He wrapped his legs around Liam's waist and his arms around his neck. Liam leaned down and kissed him hungrily and wrapped one of his arms around Niall, pulling him closer as he continued slamming in and out of Niall's body.

Without any warning Niall came all over their chests, clenching around Liam. Liam moaned and nuzzled his head into Niall neck, slowing down his thrusts. When Niall recovered from his orgasm he began kissing and nibbling Liam's jaw and neck biting down gently on one of his birthmarks. Liam groaned and came seconds after, filling up a blushing Niall. Liam fell down on Niall and Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, playing with his hair. Liam moaned sleepily and buried his head into Nialls neck, kissing it softly.

"It's not that the sex wasn't great, but I really don't like being tied up…" Liam mumbled and Niall giggled when his breath tickled him.

"Sorry. I've wanted to do that for awhile." Niall said. He groaned when Liam slowly pulled out of him and blushed bright red when he felt some of the other's cum dripping out of his entrance and quickly sat up.

"Alright I'm gonna take a shower now!" Niall said and hurriedly ran into the bathroom. Liam looked at him confused then smirked when he heard the water run. He followed the blond and his smirk grew when he noticed that the blond forgot to lock the door. He quickly stepped into the shower without the other noticing…

"LIAM!"

*****Zarry*****

_**ILL = ANNOYED, PATHETIC, MOVIES AND SOUP**_

Harry groaned for what seemed like the thousand times this morning and coughed. He moaned pathetically and wrapped the warm blanket tighter around his body. Why couldn't his body decide if it wanted to be warm or cold? When he took of the blanket he'd begin to freeze and when he wrapped it around him it became so hot that he could barely breath!

"Grrr!" he yelled, frustrated. Suddenly the door to his apartment opened and Zayn stepped inside.

"Hey Harr-Waow! What's wrong with you?" he exclaimed when he saw his boyfriend laying on the couch looking extremely pitiful. He walked over and placed a hand on Harry's head. "God you're boiling!"

"I'm sick okay?" Harry said but it sounded more like 'U'm fnick oknaj?' Zayn looked at him before chuckling slightly. Harry glared at him and hid his face under the blankets.

"Aww sorry Haz… I didn't mean to laugh at you…" Zayn said. Harry moved a little so that Zayn could see his forest green eyes through a small crack in the blankets.

"Could you go down and buy some painkillers? We out of them." Harry sounded so weak and out of character that Zayn had to keep himself from saying 'Aww!' out loud. It properly wouldn't help on his boyfriend's mood. He nodded and quickly stood up.

"Sure, I'll be back in 10." Harry surfaced from under the blankets and smiled a little at him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome" Zayn said. He walked out in the kitchen and quickly found his phone, typing in a number.

"_Hey Zayn what's up?_"

"Hey Niall tell the guys that me and Harry won't be coming today. Harry's sick and I gotta take care of him."

"_Sure I'll see you guys later_."

"Yeah bye." Zayn picked up his keys and walked out of the door.

*****Later*****

"I'm back!" Zayn yelled and walked into the living room. Harry quickly sat up only to groan when he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Okay, rising up that fast; not good idea…" He mumbled. Zayn chuckled at gave him a glass of water together with the painkillers. Harry took both gratefully and swallowed the pills before leaning back again resting his head against the couch and closing his eyes.

Zayn smiled at the sight and walked out in the kitchen finding everything else he had bought.

*****Later*****

Harry woke up, freezing like hell. He picked up the blanket that had fallen down on the floor and curled into a ball on the couch. Suddenly something was placed in front of him on the table and he looked up. Zayn was standing there and he had placed a tray with a bowl of soup, a coke, a box of throat pastilles, three movies and a wet cloth on the table. Harry looked at him in surprise but Zayn just placed himself beside Harry, who instantly snuggled closer to him, so that Zayn in the end had to lift his arm up and put it around Harry's shoulder. Harry nuzzled his head into Zayn's neck and sighed happily.

"You better eat the soup before it gets cold…" Zayn said and Harry looked at him with a smirk.

"Only if you'll feed me…" Zayn rolled his eyes but grabbed the bowl and dipped the spoon into the hot liquid, blowing on it before sticking it into Harry's open mouth. Harry moaned as the hot soup did wonders on his dry throat. Zayn repeated the action and continued to feed Harry until the bowl was empty. Then he picked up the movies and walked over to their TV. He looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Which one: Iron Man 1, How to train you dragon or She's the man?" Harry chuckled at the selection he could choose from and looked at Zayn skeptically.

"And there weren't any newer movies you could've picked?" Harry asked and leaned forward, grabbing the coke. Zayn shook his head with a smirk.

"No we've already seen all of the new ones."

"All right then…Mhhh… it's been a long time since I've seen Iron Man…" Zayn nodded and quickly plugged the movie into the DVD player. Then he walked back and once again sat down beside Harry wrapping an arm around him, starting the movie.

*****Later*****

When the movie ended Harry was fast asleep, snoring softly. Zayn chuckled and quickly took a picture of him and posted it on Twitter; _**Poor sick Haz! xx**_ then closed his eyes and let his head fall down on Harry's.

*****One week later*****

"Harry!" Zayn whined and pulled the blankets closer to him. "I don't wanna be sick!"

Harry stepped into the room and chuckled.

"Seems like it's my turn to take care of you!"

*****Ziall*****

_**BODY PAINT**_

"I'm home!" Niall yelled as he walked through the door to his apartment. He quickly took of his jacket and shoes and walked into the living room, freezing. His boyfriend was currently sitting on a chair, looking at their couch with all his painting tools around him and a block of paper in his lap. However it wasn't the couch that bothered Niall, it was what was on it.

"Zayn babe why is there a naked woman on our couch?" Niall asked and crossed his arms. Zayn turned around and smiled lovingly at Niall.

"Hey Niall, don't mind her, she's my newest project. I need to learn how to draw realistic human body' and since everybody knows that I'm completely gay they made me draw her as my finishing project. She's from German so she doesn't understand English very well. It's actually really annoying." Zayn said and turned his attention back to the paper. Niall rolled his eyes and walked over to the woman who didn't seemed bothered at all by the fact that she was naked in a room with two guys. He stuck out his hand and smiled at her.

"I'm Niall." She smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand.

"I'm Frieda, nice to meet you" she said with a very obvious accent.

"Niall! You're in the way." Zayn whined and Niall rolled his eyes, but stepped away walking out in the kitchen.

*****Later*****

Niall kept smiling and waving until Frieda turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. He quickly shut the door and pushed Zayn up against the door, kissing him passionately. Zayn moaned loudly when Niall ripped off his shirt and kissed back eagerly, fumbling with Niall jumper. They pulled away and Niall started to kiss Zayn's jaw making him moan once again.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, breathless. Niall pulled away and glared playfully at him.

"Don't you think I'd be a little annoyed by the fact that I come home and the first thing I see is a naked women on _our_ couch? The only one you should paint naked is me! Hell the only one you should even see naked is me!" Zayn chuckled and leant down, kissing Niall softly.

"You're actually quite hot when you're possessive… You know you're the only one for me Niall… but if you insist…" his mouth trawled towards Niall's ear and bit down gently on the earlobe making the smaller shiver. He pulled away and smiled down to a dazed looking Niall.

"Wait here…" he whispered and smiled seducingly at the blond who nodded confused. Zayn quickly disappeared into his room. A few minutes later he returned with a scarf in his hand. Niall looked at him curiously but Zayn just smirked. He walked over and placed himself behind Niall, blindfolding him.

"Kinky" Niall said and Zayn chuckled, softly kissing Niall's neck. Niall moaned and leaned in to the touch but Zayn pulled away before he could do anything. He grabbed Niall's hand and dragged him towards his room. The room was completely covered in paper and Niall frowned when he felt it against his feet.

"What did you do with the room?"

"Oh I just made sure that we wouldn't get anything dirty…" Zayn purred and Niall raised an eyebrow.

"I like the sound of that, even though I have no idea what you're talking about." Zayn smiled and leaned forward, pressing himself against Niall from behind and Niall let out a surprised sound but he soon moaned loudly when Zayn began kissing his neck and jaw softly.

"You're way too overdressed my dear leprechaun…" Zayn whispered and kissed Niall's neck one more time before taking of his polo shirt. Niall shivered when Zayn gently touched his belly, fingers tickling him.

"Lay down will you?" Zayn asked. Niall quickly nodded and Zayn lead him into the middle of the room. Zayn immediately leaned forward and kissed Niall passionately when they both lay down on the floor. Niall moaned and wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck, pulling him closer. Zayn pulled away long enough for both of them to breath but quickly leaned down again, missing the feel of Niall's lips on his. His hand played with Niall's trousers and eventually pulled them down, leaving Niall in only his boxers.

Niall turned his head curiously when he heard a faint 'pop!' and lifted an eyebrow.

"What are yo-ARGH SHIT! That was cold!" Niall shrieked when something touched his belly.

"Lay still or I'll do it wrong." Zayn purred as he continued smearing bodypaint all over Niall's body. He quickly caught on to what Zayn was doing and rolled his eyes. Of course Zayn couldn't see it, but still!

"Zayn I didn't mean it like that, and you know!" Niall exclaimed but Zayn just leaned down and captured his lips in a sloppy yet still caring kiss that immediately shut Niall up. Zayn's fingers continued their journey on Niall's body and he gasped when they gently brushed against his nipple, teasing the sensitive skin there. Zayn let his hand wander Niall's chest enjoying the sounds Niall was making, but concentrating more on the bodypaint then actually pleasuring Niall. And Niall seemed to enjoy it even though he wasn't trying. But he soon had had enough and wrapped his slender fingers around the waistband of Niall's boxers and pulled them down in one swift movement, surprising Niall. He dipped his fingers in more paint and grabbed Niall's hips, leaving fingerprints all over them, and pulled them closer to each other. Niall moaned at the feeling of Zayn's clothes against his very hard erection, and wrapped his arms around his neck. He fiddled with Zayn's shirt, trying to get it of him.

"Clothes-of-NOW!" He panted as Zayn dug his fingernails into his skin, leaving a pleasurable pain behind. Zayn nodded and quickly stood up discarding all of his clothes. He dropped down between Niall's legs, admiring the sight for a few seconds. Niall looked incredibly erotic, sweating and panting, with paint in different colors all over his body and a very excited lower part.

Niall whined impatiently and wrapped his legs around Zayn's hamstrings, pushing him down on him. Zayn smirked but did what Niall wanted him to do. He gently wrapped his fingers around Niall's cock, making him hiss in pleasure and stroked him slowly. Niall whimpered at the slow action and bucked up his hips to try and get as much of Zayn's hand on him as possible. Zayn just chuckled and leaned down, kissing right under Niall's belly button, while he continued the slow strokes with his hand. Niall groaned, reaching down to entangle his hands in Zayn's hair, pulling slightly in it. On other occasions Zayn would have a heart attack if anyone touched his hair but in situations like these (meaning sex) he allowed Niall to do whatever he wanted to.

"Za-Zayn…please…!" Niall begged. "More… gi-give me mo-more!" Zayn sighed. He had planned on playing a little more with his sweet little leprechaun, but his own erection was beginning to get rather painful and for god's sake Niall was begging! Who could ever resist that?

Zayn grabbed a bottle of pink paint and dipped his fingers in it. He slowly guided his fingers towards Niall's entrance, massaging the muscles protecting the hole and slowly slipped two fingers in. He knew Niall liked the slight pain it always brought when he used two fingers in the beginning and began bumping them in and out, getting a low moan from Niall. He soon added a third finger and when Niall was whimpering in need instead of discomfort he pulled them out.

Zayn once again grabbed Niall's hips, and Niall wrapped his legs around his waist when he placed his cock at Niall's entrance, slowly pushing in. Niall bucked up his back as Zayn filled him up, and he groaned when he felt every inch of Zayn get buried deep in his body. Zayn hissed at the delicious heat and groaned when Niall tightened around him in pain. He leaned down and whispered sweet nothings in Niall's ear while rubbing his back gently, trying to ease the pain. Niall relaxed soon after wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck, brining him closer to him. Zayn grabbed a purple paint and dipped his fingers in it, while starting a slow rhythm of thrusting in and out of a whimpering Niall. He slowly drew random things on Niall's stomach, again focusing more on the drawings then Niall, but soon the blonds whimpers and pleas for more was too much for him and he grabbed Niall's knees, spreading his legs even wider before slamming back in, hitting Niall's sweet spot dead on. Niall let out a startled scream and moaned loudly when Zayn continued thrusting in and out of him, making him see stars every time.

Zayn continued pounding into the willing body underneath him, groaning slightly in pleasure. He'd never been one to be very loud in bed, and Niall did a very fine job in being loud so there was enough of it. Their friends always teased Niall with the fact that they could almost hear him on the other side of the street. One day their newly moved neighbor had come running in, thinking someone was attacking Niall. Niall had refused to have sex with Zayn for a month after that, claiming it was his fault that he was so good at it sex. Zayn had nearly gone mad from the need. He was lucky when he finally had had enough with sexual tension that Niall was feeling just as frustrated and had literately jumped him.

Zayn could feel his end coming close and reached down, removing the blindfold from Niall's eyes. He blinked at the sudden light groaning as Zayn kept hitting his spot.

"I wanna see your eyes when you come…" Zayn whispered as he wrapped his hands around Niall's cock pumping it in time with his thrusts. Niall groaned and nodded loving the feeling of Zayn's hand on him and his cock buried deep in his ass. He'd never get tired of it, Zayn always found a way to make it new and interesting.

With one final thrust to his prostrate, Niall came all over their chests screaming Zayn's name. Zayn groaned when Niall tightened around him, sending him over the edge soon after. Niall blushed slightly when Zayn came in him, filling him up. Zayn fell down on top of Niall exhausted and let their heads touch each other, smiling when Niall kissed his nose.

"Mhhh… that was fun… weird but fun…" Niall said sleepily. Zayn smiled and leaned down kissing Niall properly while he slowly pulled out of him. Niall groaned at the empty feeling but smiled lovingly at Zayn when he nuzzled his head into his neck, breathing slowly.

"We better clean up…" Niall said after a little while. Zayn whined, not wanting to move but Niall just laughed, sitting up forcing Zayn to as well. He looked down at himself and groaned.

"How the fuck am I going to get this of?" Niall exclaimed pointing at his paint-covered body. Zayn looked up and down at it before smirking.

"Don't worry it's body, it should be pretty easy to get off." Zayn replied and Niall nodded. He walked into their bathroom and Zayn could hear the water start to run. He began picking up the paint bottles, randomly looking at one of them and paled.

"Uhm… Niall…?"

"Yeah?" Niall answered from the bathroom.

"It might not be that easy to get of…"

"Why not?"

"It's not body paint… it's fast drying paint… for… uhm…. Walls…"

"WHAT?"

*****Nouis*****

_**NEVER GIVE UP**_

Niall sniffled and brushed away the tears that had been falling down only moments ago. He stood up from his bed, put down his phone and looked at himself in the mirror. Those people… they were right… he didn't belong in the band, he'd never belonged in it and he was just pulling the other boys down… they'd be better off without him…

"Niall you in here?" he quickly turned around and forced a smile on his face when he saw Liam standing in the door.

"Hey Liam. What's up?"

"Not much, the boys and I are going out to get something to eat, you wanna come?" Liam asked. Niall shook his head as he let himself fall down in the bed again.

"Nah, I'm not feeling good right now mate, you guys just go without me." He said. Liam gave him a concerned look but then shrugged and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

'_They're better off without me…'_

*****Later*****

"Hey have you guys been noticing something odd about Niall recently?" Liam asked and looked at the other three lads. They were sitting in a McDonald's, eating. Louis looked at him, worry shinning through his eyes.

"Yeah, he hasn't been his normal cheerful self lately." He said and looked at Harry and Zayn.

"When I asked him if he wanted to come he said he wasn't feeling well, and if it was anybody else I wouldn't question it, but it's Niall we're talking about. When has he ever let anything come between him and food?" Liam asked lifting an eyebrow. Harry shrugged.

"Guys I'm sure it's nothing. If it was anything serious don't you think Niall would tell us? I mean we're his best friends." Harry said and Zayn nodded. Liam looked unsure and Louis just looked away.

"We'll wait and see. If it gets any worse then we'll talk to him." Liam said after a little while.

*****Later*****

_**Dear Niall.**_

_**I've noticed that you seem a bit down lately. What's bothering you? No matter what happens don't give up.**_

Niall frowned when he read the letter. He'd found it on his doorstep, which wasn't anything new. There were always some fans that found ways to deliver their fan mail directly to them, but this one seemed different. It didn't seem like a normal fan had written it, because then there'd normally be a twitter name or something, telling him to follow them or at least a name, but there was no signature or anything, just the message. He turned it around to see if it was on the other side but it was completely blank.

"Huh…" he mumbled and put the letter down. Was he really that obvious that even the fans had noticed his behavior? Actually he shouldn't be surprised, they were kinda crazy when it came to finding out stuff about him and the boys.

"Niall are you ready?" He turned around and forced yet another smile when he saw Zayn standing in the door.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few." He said and Zayn nodded, leaving. Niall looked at himself and sighed.

"Well it's not going to get any better than this." He said and walked out of the room. They were going to a photo shoot for their new album and latter in the evening they were going to an interview. Normally he didn't mind stuff like that but today he just felt tired. He wanted to crawl back in his bed and just forget everything around him.

But he had a duty to the boys and the fans. He owed them that much, even if they wanted him to leave the band. He couldn't hate them; he could only hate himself for being so weak and pathetic, for not belonging in the band, for not deserving it.

"Niall? You alright mate?" Harry's voice shook him from his thoughts. He quickly grabbed his jacket and walked out in the kitchen to see the boys looking at him with worried eyes. 'Well done Niall, you made them suspicious'

"Sorry about that lads, I'm ready now." He said with a bright, fake smile. it seemed to convince Harry and Zayn but Liam and Louis looked at him with concern. He smiled at them and walked out of the door, but as soon as his back was turned to them his face dropped.

*****Later*****

_**Why are you in so much pain? It pains me to see you sad, it pains me to see you cry, don't you realize what you mean to so many people, what you mean to me? Don't mind those few negative souls, no matter what they say or think, you are beautiful, you deserve the world and I would give it to you if I could.**_

_**Please, stay strong. For me.**_

Niall brushed away the tear that had started to form in his eyes and he smiled the first real smile he had smiled in months. Seemed like his secret supporter had finally realized why he felt so down. He had received one of these letters every day for three weeks now and it made him feel special. They made him feel wanted, like he actually belonged.

The was only one problem.

He had no idea who it was. And he was dying to know who saved him from his own pity. Whoever it was really eager to make him stay.

*****Later*****

_**I've noticed you seem to smile more now. I'm glad. I don't care if it's because of me or if you have somebody else dear to you, all that matters to me is that you're happy.**_

_**You're properly wondering who I am, but I'm not quite ready to reveal myself yet. I will, don't worry, just not yet. I can give you a clue though:**_

_**I have followed you from the very begging, shared your tears, your joys. I'm a male and have loved you for the longest time.**_

Niall sighed as he fell down on the couch, in between Zayn and Louis. Zayn looked at him and smiled.

"What'cha reading?" he asked. Louis turned around too and looked at the letter, his expression blank. Niall quickly hid the letter under his jumper and smiled innocently at Zayn, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Niall said as he stood up again. "It's just a fan letter." Zayn's eyebrows were now both raised and he looked at Niall.

"Oh really?" He said with a smirk. Niall squeaked when he saw Zayn face and ran as fast as he could into his room closing the door in the last second, locking it. Zayn knocked on the door as Niall took out the letter, not wanting it to get harmed and hid it with the rest of the letters. Then he turned his attention back to the door, smiling.

"Niiiiaaallll…! Open up the door!" Zayn called. Niall couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"Do you promise not to do anything?" He asked and he heard Zayn sighed.

"Yeah Yeah I promise." Niall smiled brightly and unlocked the door, only to get tackled to the ground by a smirking Zayn.

"Hey you promised!" Niall exclaimed, pouting. Zayn's smirk only widened as he grabbed Niall hands and pinned them above his head and trapped his legs with his own. Niall glared at him playfully and struggled weakly.

"Ah ah Nialler, you're going to tell me who it is you're writing with. All of us have been noticing your change in mood lately. So who is it?" Zayn asked with a wide smile. There was a low chuckle from the door and they both looked up to see Louis, Liam and Harry standing in the door laughing at them. Niall blushed but smiled.

"Yeah Niall we're all curious. Who is it?" Liam said as he let himself fall down beside Niall and Zayn. Louis and Harry soon followed him smiling brightly. Zayn got of him and they both sat up, Niall rubbing his sore wrists. He pouted at Zayn and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You're heavy."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Zayn gasped dramatically and Niall rolled his eyes at him. They all stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He sighed. No harm in telling them is there?

"Well it started a little over a month ago. I've had these feelings that I didn't belong in the band anymore for awhile and I was feeling like shit actually. I would read all of the hate comments that people write and they made me belive what they wrote. Then I started getting these letters. Normally I wouldn't have payed it much attention, but I thought it was kinda weird that there was no name or anything so I decided to read it. Ever since then I've been receiving a letter every day. At first it made me a little nervous that the person was able to find me no matter where I was, but then I realized that the person only wanted me to be happy." Niall looked at the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug by Liam and he made a surprised sound.

"Why didn't you talk to any of us? We could've helped you!" Liam exclaimed. Niall looked at him in shock and looked at the other boys who nodded and he felt tears form in his eyes. What had he done to deserve friends like this?

"I guess I didn't want to bother you with my problems." He said. Zayn leaned forward and ruffled his hair.

"You silly little leprechaun. Your problem is our problem and we'll always be there for you."

Niall sniffled and smiled brightly at them.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." He said as he brushed away his tears

"Group hug!" Louis yelled and they all laughed as he jumped at them. Things were definitely doing better.

*****Later*****

Niall sighed as he looked down on the letter for what seemed like the thousand times that day.

_**I'm sorry for not having the courage to tell you who I am. I've decided to show you. Meet me at the Starbuck closest to you at 4 PM. I'll be waiting for you.**_

Niall had received the letter in the morning. The time was now 3:15 PM and it had without question been the longest day in his life. He was now walking around in his room, wondering if it was too early go to the Starbuck. Would he seem too desperate?

'Oh screw it' he thought as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room.

"I'm going out buys!" he yelled as he walked past the living room. Four heads turned around to look at him.

"Where to?" Louis asked. He looked slightly nervous and Niall wondered briefly why Louis would look nervous, but then he remembered what he was about to do and he quickly pushed it away. He would ask him later.

"To Starbucks. I just need some fresh air, and I thought I'd grab some coffee on the way." He lied and smiled innocently at them.

"Oh! Could you buy one for me to? You know what I want." Zayn said and looked at him pleadingly. Niall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Please?" Zayn added and Niall nodded slowly, groaning when Liam and Harry both smirked at him.

"Niiiiaaallll…?" Harry sang and Niall made a grimace.

"The usual I presume?" He said with an accent and bowed at them. They all laughed and nodded.

"Yes please." Harry said, also with a funny accent. Niall shook his head at them and walked out of the door.

*****Later*****

When Niall stepped inside Starbuck he looked around awkwardly, not sure what to do. He was 35 minutes early, and he wouldn't know if the person was there yet. So he decided to just sit down and wait. Not much else he could do anyway. He took out his phone and looked at twitter. Ever since he had started receiving the letters he had found himself looking at nice comments instead of only seeing the bad ones.

"Uhm excuse me…? Your name is Niall Horan right?" he turned around and smiled when he saw a little girl standing in front of him.

"Yes it is. Can I help you with anything beautiful?" he said and his smile grew when she blushed. She handed him a letter and he felt his heartbeat speed up when he recognized the handwriting.

"I was told to give you this. You just have to follow these instructions." She said and sounded just as confused as he felt and he smiled softly at her.

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked her whole face lit up.

"Uhm… I was wondering if you could… uhm… sign this?" She said and found a photograph of him and the boys. He frowned a little when he saw that there was already an autograph.

"Oh I can see that you already have Louis's autograph." He said as he wrote down his name. He looked up at the girl and was surprised to see that she looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"I-uhm… I gotta go… she said when he handed her the photo. He looked at her when she ran out of the café. 'Was it something I said?' he thought but then shrugged. He looked down at the letter and opened it.

**I guess this is it. I want you to know that I have always loved you and always will, no matter what and I just hope that you won't hate me. I'm waiting for you outside.**

Niall quickly stood up and grabbed his jacket. He ran outside and looked around frantically. No one was there. He almost turned around and walked back inside but stopped when he saw something move between the three's on the other side of the street. A person stepped forward and his eyes widened.

"Lou…" he whispered and looked at the other. He was standing there with a piece of paper.

**I love you.**

Then everything fell into place.

That was the reason that the person who'd written the letters could give them to him so easily and find him. That would also explain why the person had noticed his behavior long before everybody else. And why that girl had had Louis's autograph.

When Niall realized what all that meant a gigantic smile spread on his face. He started to run towards Louis and jumped at him, making him lose his balance and they both fell down on the ground. Niall buried his face in Louis's neck. Louis stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Niall, pulling him closer.

"Shh, don't cry, everything is fine." Louis whispered and Niall realized that tears were falling down his chin. He quickly whipped them away and smiled lovingly at Louis before he leaned up a bit and kissed his lips softly. It was just a short and simple kiss but it meant the world to both of them. When they pulled away, Niall rested his head against Louis's and looked him in the eye.

"I love you too." If it was possible Louis's smile got even wider and he hugged Niall tightly. They laid there for awhile, Niall lying on Louis's chest listening to his heartbeat, playing with his hair. Louis sighed and slowly sat up, forcing Niall to as well.

"We better get going. The boys are properly wondering where we are." Louis said and smiled when Niall pouted. He stood up and held out his hand, which Niall took and rose up. They started walking down the streets towards their flat, but when they were standing outside it Niall suddenly stopped. Louis looked at him curiously. Niall looked him deep in the eye and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for saving me back then. I don't know what I would've done without your letters." Louis smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"It was nothing. Just promise me that you'll never give up again." Niall smiled and nodded, leaning up Louis meeting him halfway. When their lips meet they both moaned and Louis pulled Niall with him inside, not wanting anybody to see them. Niall wrapped his arms around Louis's neck and Louis's arms sneaked around Niall's waist pulling him closer.

"Get a room guys!" They both pulled away and looked at a smirking Harry. "OW!" he said when Liam smacked him in the head. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"That was for ruining their moment!" Liam exclaimed. Niall chuckled and shook his head before burying his head in Louis's chest smiling.

'I _do_ belong'

**Here you go guys; this was my 1D Bromance collection 2! Thank you for reading and look out for sequels 3 **

**I've already started on some new ideas but I properly won't get anything uploaded for awhile **

**Until then have an amazing life and I love you3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I've been reported, so I've started moving my stories to Ao3. I knew from the beginning I might end up being reported, but oh well. Some of you seemed to really like my stories so I just wanted you to know that they're there. My user name is DreamCreamLou :)


End file.
